


【翻译】sic transit gloria mundi辞世

by liangdeyu



Series: the city of angels [3]
Category: True Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 02:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10350411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangdeyu/pseuds/liangdeyu
Summary: 所以实际上，据他所知，这里仍然是加利福利亚。（或者说，终局之后的开端。）





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [sic transit gloria mundi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548321) by [therm0dynamics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therm0dynamics/pseuds/therm0dynamics). 



他不知道过去了多久，也许一天一夜，一两周，数月，数年，无所谓。在无尽的黑暗虚空中飘流时很难有时间观念，更难在意这点。历尽人生的兴衰波折之后，遗忘一切的迟钝感是如此的——令人欣慰。

因此他最不期待的就是醒来，虽然他的确醒了。他最先感觉到土地，有贫瘠的砂砾陷入他的身体，接着他睁开眼发现烈日当空，炙热的阳光仿佛要将他点燃。

妈的我最后进了天堂，他一时荒谬地想。因为他不太记得自己是谁，更不清楚自己在这儿的具体原因和过程，他只能肯定一件事——他死了，死透了。无所谓，现在时间观念与他彻底不相干了。

突如其来的锐利干风刮过他裸露的皮肤，带着丛林和硝烟的味道。而天堂应该闻起来像他妈的美酒佳肴之类的玩意儿，所以实际上，据他所知，这里仍然是加利福利亚。

也就是说，这是地狱。

他试着弯曲手指，然后绷紧了腕部，肘部，肩膀的一系列肌肉，万分艰难地用前臂从地上撑起自己。居然不痛。他向下看，注意到染红沙地的血泊。他的衬衫因干涸的血液发硬，但是当他小心地把一只手按在身侧时它变干净了。似乎一切都很好。

下一阵风刮过时带着其他东西。

音乐。

他抬起头，前方不到五百码之远有一个低矮的矩形建筑。不过是个摇摇欲坠的小屋，却让他有着挥之不去的熟悉感。

他又花了很久才站起来，重新学会如何行走，但他到底是做到了。

————————

小屋的内部至少十倍大于它的外观，但是大约一个半的永恒之前，空间也像时间一样与他无关了。

屋里既黑暗又凉爽，就像走进了一个完全不同的世界。房间前面的舞台上有一个睡眼惺忪的歌手拽着她的吉他，幽灵般低声吟唱的不知是圣诗还是挽歌。

有那么一会儿他试着听清她的歌词，但是紧接着有什么东西把他的目光吸引到房间角落的一个座位上。他看到那儿坐着一个与他年龄相仿的健壮男子，身上的绿衬衫和灰外套都浸透了血，棕色长发梳向脑后，坦诚的黑眼睛不知为何他妈的这么熟悉——

“Ray？“他问。天知道他从哪挤出的这个名字，但是他知道他叫对了因为Ray惊愕地转过头来瞪大了双眼——

“搞什么鬼——Frank？“Ray说，脸上写满了怀疑。

Frank。那是他的名字。Frank Semyon。

“操，“Frank倒抽一口气猛然闭上眼，现实的声像刹那间一股脑灌回他的意识中。山里的抢劫，绑架，最后关头的可悲借口，去委内瑞拉的船，女警Ani，Ray，Jordan。迄今为止这个地方的一切都不如他所有的记忆那样真实到可怕。

“哇哦，哇哦，没事了，放轻松——是的，刚开始比较难——你没事的，到这儿来。“Ray突然出现在他身边，有力的手臂搂住他的肩膀引导他坐在座位上。

“搞什么鬼，Ray？“视听幻觉平息后Frank几乎大喊，然后他环顾酒吧降低了音量，因为即便时空是可有可无的概念，他也仍然讲究礼节，“你怎么在这儿？你怎么也死在沙漠里？“

“沙漠？不，我穿过森林来到这儿的。他们在我车上装了跟踪器，Frank。Burris干的，那个混蛋想抓住Ani。”Ray恨声道，无意识地摩挲着血迹绽放的胸膛，Frank知道他还能感觉到伤口，因为他自己也还能感觉到刺进肋骨间冰冷的刀锋和正在淡去的剧痛。

“那么，我希望你让他们好好忙活了一番。”

“是啊，是啊，我带他们在红杉树林里悠闲散步来着，干掉了几个，不过最后还是被围攻了，壮烈牺牲之类的狗屁还是在电影里好听些。”

所以Ray是直面他的死亡，死得干脆利落没有痛苦。Frank莫名松了一口气。

“你是怎么回事？”Ray问。

“那些混蛋墨西哥人，”Frank悔恨地说，“暗算我，把我带到沙漠里，我给了他们一百万，他们也收了，但是——”

“你做了件既顽固透顶又关乎荣誉的事把一切搞砸了，是不是？”

“是啊，算是吧。其中一个拿完钱还想要我的衣服，侮辱性伤害，没错。我不是很想放弃它，所以就被捅刀了。我猜我下意识也知道自己怎么都会死的，你知道吗？不如带着尊严去死。”

“真他妈的难以置信。”Ray半是苦笑地说，他突然伸手越过桌子抚上Frank的额头，像某种赐福手势似的，然后如盲人观相般慢慢摸过他的脸，他的手指轻抚Frank干裂的嘴唇之后移开，捻磨着留在手中的砂砾。

“抱歉，”他小声咕哝着，“不得不验证一下。我来这儿——不知道多久了，你是我看见的第一个真实的东西，或者至少是第一个我信以为真的东西。”

Frank咽了咽喉间不期然的肿块，伸手拨松了Ray的发型，他用手指梳进发间摇落细碎的松针和泥土，然后把发梢夹回他的耳后，轻轻勾住他的下巴全神贯注地扫视他的脸庞。他的皮肤很温暖，看起来比生命中任何时候都要健康，他依旧那么坦然， Frank依旧能读懂他那孩子似的目光，他妈的就像去读一本摊开的书。

他放下手，这是Ray，他还活着，这就够了。

“所以说这算什么，阴间吗？”Frank比划了一下四周，“没想到地狱看起来跟黑玫瑰酒吧似的，不过我猜这也说得通。”

“你以为我们在地狱里？”

“你以为我们能有更好的下场吗？”

“要知道，有个地方叫灰色地带，”Ray说，摆出他生前惯常的不高兴脸，这个表情太独特又太熟悉，让Frank忍不住大笑。“在两者之间的地方，我想这里就是让一切——”他指了指自己和Frank ，“——保持平衡的地方。”

“那叫炼狱，Raymond，但丁的《地狱》知道吗？看看书吧。”

“哦，‘对不起，教授。‘”

他们友好地沉默了一会儿。Frank漫不经心地意识到自己虽然在沙漠里炙烤了不知多久，但是竟然丝毫不觉得饥饿和干渴，然而这时他的手中忽然出现了一杯威士忌，纯的。他盯着它然后看到Ray啜饮了一口冰啤，那杯冰啤Frank可以用，呃，自己的坟墓发誓，之前它并不在那儿。

“那么，”Frank说，努力搞清楚事态，“你是从森林来到这儿，我是从沙漠走进来，你觉得要是我们走出那个门会到哪儿？”

他指着舞台正对面，自己之前走进来的两扇金属门，那玩意儿相当不协调地嵌在墙上，上面挂着一个“出口”标志，在酒吧丑陋的黄色灯饰中稳定地发着红光。

“不照。”Ray含混地说。

“你待在这儿这么久就不想去验证一下吗？”

“不想，”Ray说，用那种诚实的目光注视着他，“不想，我猜我一直在等待。”

Frank意识到自己摒住了呼吸。一如既往地，他跟Ray在一起，一如既往地，Ray在他身边。在Ani之前，在Jordan之前，在所有关于Caspere的破事害死他们之前，过去事情正是如此，未来亦将如此持续直到——

好吧，不重要了，他们能在一起多久，就多久。

“等待已经结束了。还是我们打算永远坐在这儿？”

“耶稣基督啊，我就不能安静地享受一下炼狱吗？”

“嘿，生命在于运动，不是吗？”Frank说，然后站了起来。

他不必回头看也知道Ray就跟在他身后。他们穿过房间，忧郁的歌手正在哼着她最后的副歌，此夜此处最后的一支歌。他们一起推开大门，迈向一个既不是沙漠也不是森林的地方，一个全然陌生的崭新所在。


End file.
